


the stars wrap around us

by dinoism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, appreciate seokchan u heathens!! pt 2, gross and gay boyfriends pt 2, lowkey angst tbh, making out in a shady alley lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoism/pseuds/dinoism
Summary: Seokmin and Chan, sneaking onto dates, holding hands and being gay.





	the stars wrap around us

“Your jacket doesn’t have a hood”, Seokmin frowns when Chan steps next to him on the sidewalk. The air is crisp and pleasant, tasting of spring to come and he answers to Seokmin with a shrug. “So what?”

 

“So what if it rains? Your head will get wet”, Seokmin begins to tug off his hoodie, “Here let’s switch jackets”

 

“Hyung, no”, Chan whines when Seokmin wrestles him out of the green bomber jacket and into his black hoodie. It’s already a little loose on the older but it covers Chan's hands completely and he pouts when Seokmin pulls the hood up and it flops over his eyes.

 

Seokmin grins and pinches Chan's cheek gently. “That’s oppa to you”, he teases, causing the younger to flush and swat his hand away.

 

“Stop that”, he bristles, “You just wanted me to wear your clothes again”

 

Seokmin shrugs and his grin dims down to gentle rays of morning light, instead of the scorching midday sun, “I’m not denying that”

 

Chan smiles, bashfully. Seokmin feels himself reach into the sleeves of the hoodie to intertwine their fingers and lean forward a little, as if to ask but Chan ducks his head and retracts his hands, stuffing them into his pockets. 

 

The look he shoots him is regretful and a little sad. “I’m sorry”, he says, hushed, “It’s just- what if someone sees?”

 

Seokmin sighs and nods because he’s right, of course. He still pulls Chan closer and into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his face into his hair.

 

“What? I can’t hug my favourite maknae?”, he whispers into the younger's ear, when he goes stiff in Seokmins arms, “Trust me this is absolutely fine”

 

Chan relaxes a little after that and says, “How can I be your favourite when I’m your  _ only  _ maknae?”, in a fake-offended tone. It’s barely understandable, muffled by the fabric of Seokmins shirt but he chuckles anyways and feels Chan's fingers clutch into the back of the bomber jacket. His hair still smells a little like bleach and like the generic shampoo they all use but also a little warm, and it reminds Seokmin of all the times when his boyfriend crawled into his bed after brutal dance practice, too exhausted to exchange any words. He always cuddles into the older's chest, grips the back of his shirt, tangles their legs. It’s a good position for Seokmin to bury his nose in freshly showered hair and rub his back until Chan's breathing evens out. Sometimes he’ll attempt something like ASMR and whisper soothing things into the younger's ear but it usually only makes him giggle and squirm as if he’s being tickled.

 

They separate but Seokmin keeps one arm snugly around Chan, pressing him as close as possible. “So, where do you wanna go?”, he asks, “It’s our first date, so you decide. Oppa’s paying”, he grins and Chan hits him, with a barely suppressed chuckle.

 

“That Japanese place downtown, where we went with the others last week”, he decides eventually, quietly, “We could have sushi, if you want”

 

“Sushi sounds good”, Seokmin’s hand is drawing soothing patterns where it still rests on Chans shoulder and the younger finds himself feeling calmer than before as they make their way to the metro. He’d been nervous about this, ever since Seokmin had asked him, gently, cautiously if he wanted to go on an official date sometime. It’s not like they hadn’t gone out before but their schedules kept interfering with their downtime and therefore with the time they could spend ‘being a romantic, cheesy, gross couple’ as Seokmin liked to put it. It’s not like they could do that now, out here, in public- but it was a nice change from being in a relationship whilst being in a group of 13 continuously.  

 

At least they can use the crowded train as an excuse to stay close together and hold onto each other. Some fansites or fans probably spot their outing and take a few pictures but they are only asked to take a selca with a carat once and otherwise get to the restaurant just fine. Usually, the masses downtown bother Chan but today he’s grateful- they give him a reason to clutch tightly onto his boyfriends arm. Seokmin smiles down at him, asks him about his day, how he’s feeling, about the minutes, hours they aren’t together. He has a talent for making Chan feel like he’s the only one he’s paying attention to, for making him feel special and loved in a completely sincere way, like no one else can.

 

They end up in a booth next to each other; Seokmin insists that it’d be more romantic to sit across from each other but Chan pouts and says that he wants to be close instead (and how could he resist that). So now their jackets are occupying the seats across from them. They are being a little reckless, like this, knees brushing, holding hands under the table but that’s part of the reason why Chan wanted to go here; it’s loud, always bustling with business and dimly lit. When they’d been here with their members a week ago, no one caught them holding onto each other and exchanging quick, daring kisses. They can’t afford this now, as the two of them but it’s nice regardless.

 

“Thanks,  _ oppa _ ”, Chan says with a twinkle in his eyes, when the food arrives. Seokmin chokes on his water and Chan giggles.

 

On the way back, the older convinces him to get off a stop earlier and walk the rest of the way. Chan’s reluctant at first, because it’s late and they promised to be a home a while ago but the pout on his boyfriend's face and the insistent tugging on his (Seokmins) hoodie change his mind.

 

“This isn’t exactly  _ romantic _ , you know”, Chan says, swinging their intertwined fingers back and forth. His bangs are unstyled and covering his eyes a little and Seokmin can’t suppress a smile.

 

“We’re holding hands”, he counters and Chan frowns.

 

“And if someone sees?”

 

“Well”, Seokmin comes to a stop before him, tugging him closer and brushing the hair out of his eyes gently, “Maybe it’s just you playing into your innocent, helpless baby maknae role”

 

Chan hits him but is giggling. “We’re not subtle at all”, he says as he grabs Seokmin’s other hand, and he doesn’t sound mad at all.

 

“Oh?”, Seokmin’s grinning with mischief as he starts to tug the younger into a dimly lit alley,”Then I think we can afford being a little more not-subtle”

 

He’s pressing Chan against the side of some small shop, cautiously, so his back doesn’t hurt from the hard brick wall. The shadows keep them hidden but Seokmin pulls the hood up just in case and Chan whines a little when it makes him temporarily blind again, shaking his head a little so he can see again.

 

Seokmin is smiling down at him, soft sunrays in the midst of a freezing february night. He leans close to ask, “Is this okay?”, lips already brushing against the younger's, making him shiver a little.

 

“What if I tell you that I don’t kiss on a first date?”, he teases but then closes the gap between them anyways, fitting their mouths together with practiced ease. Seokmins hands run over his sides and back soothingly, like his touch always is. The leftover tension from hiding in the public eye leaves him completely until he’s pliant under his boyfriends ministrations, sighing contently between kisses. It makes the older smile into it and look at him with twinkling stars in his eyes; Chan thinks he’s probably looking back the same way.

 

It’s only when Chan runs his tongue over the seam of his lips that Seokmin is pressing their bodies together and against the wall until the younger’s gasping into his mouth with the proximity and clinging onto his shoulders. A hand runs through the short hair at the back of his head, lightly scratching the scalp and Seokmin moans loudly, unabashedly and slips his hands under Chans shirt. He can feel him tremble under him, the goosebumps rising on overheated skin, the quiet pants between them. Chan is a dancer and has the stamina of one but Seokmin always manages to get him flushed and gasping for air easily and he loves it; loves seeing the younger’s mouth, red and bitten from kissing, the noises drawn from the back of his throat, the sensitive places on the column of his neck.

 

He’s just starting to pay attention to some of those particular spots when Chan starts to push at his chest a little. His eyes are hooded and a little dazed but mostly regretful.

 

“We should stop”, he says, breathless,”for now”, is added with a lopsided kind of smirk. It vanishes when he looks around and spots a young couple getting food from the vendor across from them. When Seokmin spots them he crowds them both against the wall and they duck their heads a little, waiting for them to finish their order and for the old lady at the stand to retreat back into her small shop.

 

“We should’ve brought face-masks”, Chan murmurs after they’re gone. Seokmin nods and, after a quick scan of the general area, grabs his hand.

 

“Next time”, he smiles. Chan grins back and the stars reflect in his crinkling eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmm pt 2 of things i found laying around and thought id post i guess?? title is. from a song i think but god idk which one. my twt is pinguchannie! hmu if u wanna scream about seokchan and seventeen


End file.
